wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Defender of the Fang
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 600 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Vault Haunter | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = The Vault of Ice | descrip = Speech 'Tis the Fang you've come to claim as your own? Tamper with me, little Wizard, and I'll turn you to stone! | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Evil Snowman | spell5 = Lightning Bats | spell6 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell7 = Ghoul | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 29-41 | hat1 = Bitter Cap | hat2 = Blazing Helm | hat3 = Hat of the Mirage | hat4 = Helm of the Citadel | hat5 = Thaumaturge's White Hat | hat6 = Theurge's Hat | hat7 = Sturdy Green Hood | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cloak of Harmony | robe2 = Diviner's Yellow Cloak | robe3 = Robe of the Mirage | robe4 = Sturdy Green Robe | robe5 = Vestment of the Arctic | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Citadel | boots2 = Boots of the Whirlwind | boots3 = Footwraps of the Arctic | boots4 = Flowering Shoes | boots5 = Runed Boots | boots6 = Sandals of Refuge | boots7 = Sandals of Tall Tales | boots8 = Shoes of Mortality | boots9 = Slippers of the Oasis | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Whirlwind Dagger | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of Equilibrium | ring2 = Band of the Skies | ring3 = Loop of the Defender | ring4 = Sparkling Band | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Krok Moon Plaque | house2 = Potted Palm | house3 = Wrapped Long Bench | house4 = Krok Skull Tablet | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Accurate | trecar2 = Evil Snowman | trecar3 = Ghost Touch | trecar4 = Sunbird | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Tiny Fish | snack2 = Green Grapes | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Breaking the Vault | quest2 = Find the Fang | quest3 = }}